


Daddy Levi x Mommy Reader (One shot)

by Daddiescookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Cute Ending, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, Mommy Reader, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescookie/pseuds/Daddiescookie
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Daddy Levi x Mommy Reader (One shot)

"Alright I'm going," you said to your husband as you were kissing the side of his cheek. "Mommy!" a small voice from Levi's arms. "Bye Bye Eren," you said kissing the tip of his small nose. "No!" he yelled, you turned around and saw the little boy moving in Levi's arms signaling to let him go, tiny teardrops falling out of Eren's eyes made you chuckle a little. "I have to Eren," you said to the little boy. "No" was all he said before biting Levi's hand. "Eren just let your mom go and she'll come back," Levi said trying to get the little one-year-old to calm down. "No," he said. You let out a sigh and grabbed the little boy in your arms. "How about when I get back me you and daddy can go get ice cream," you said, trying to compromise with the little boy. The little boy turned his head to his father and reached his arms out towards him. "There now you and daddy have fun," you said pecking Levi's lips. 

"Okay what do you want to do Brat," Levi said looking at the little Eren who was standing on the kitchen floor looking up at Levi. Eren didn't respond but instead, he went into a closet where Levi kept all the cleaning supplies in and walked out with a bottle of Windex and a cleaning rag. "Did," Eren said, trying to say this, Levi smiled at the little boy and set him onto the marble counter that was placed in the middle of the kitchen. "You want to clean the house?" Levi asked looking at Eren who was trying to spray the counter. He nodded his head then continued to try to spray the liquid on the counter. "Okay...but that's for windows," Levi said pointing at the window that was above the sinks. "Now," Eren said pointing at the window. "Damn your so demanding...just like your mother," Levi said. "First you need to change into something else," Levi noted as he patted Eren's head.

"Hold on Eren that's your Mom's bra!" Levi shouted as he saw Eren pulling out your Bra's and putting them on his head. "Bra?" Eren said looking at Levi with confusion written all over his face. "Yeah Bra..." he said. "Now come on," Levi said picking up the brown-headed boy who was now dressed just like his father. "Dada" Eren said pulling on Levi's hair. "What" Levi responded moving the chubby hands away from his face. "Tlean now," Eren said. "It's clean" "Tlean" "Clean" The two went back and forth until they made it downstairs. "Dada," Eren said while wobbling into the kitchen with his little feet tapping on the floor. "If you keep running your going to hurt yourself," Levi said. "NO" was all Eren said before hitting his head on the stove glass. "Ouchy" Eren said with tears in the corner of his eyes. "See what did I tell you brat," Levi said picking up the now crying Eren. "Let me see it," Levi said moving the small hand away from his forehead. Levi placed his lips on his forehead which made Eren giggle. "All better?" Levi asked. Eren then hugged his father's neck not long after biting it. "What is up with you and this biting" Levi said as he set the boy down on the ground. "Tlean now!" Eren shouted as he picked up a duster that was in the closet. 

"Eren, don't use that for the dishes," Levi said looking at the little boy who was trying to dust the dishes. "Otay," Eren said, jumping down from the chair and running towards your bookshelf. "Dis Mommy's," Eren said pointing at your book. "Yeah," Levi said to his son. Eren then went to the books and started to dust the bookshelf. Levi grabbed the mop that was next to him and moped the whole entire inch of the house with Eren cheering him on. "All done," Eren said, jumping up and down. 

"I'm Home," You said, waiting for your two boys to run up to you, there was no response so you decided to walk further into the house. The whole thing was spotless, none of Eren's toys were on the floor, your books were on your bookshelf neat and the coffee table was cleared. "Babe'' you shouted while walking up the stairs that were also cleaned. "Eren Mommy's home," You said as you opened his door to see it was also clean, his crib was made, toys but on the shelf, and his blocks stacked up neatly. But no one was in his room. You then ran into your room in a panic and saw Eren and Levi curled up in the bed with matching Pajamas, and their hair but into man buns. "I see you guys had fun today" you whispered into Levi's ear as you kissed his ear. You looked over to see all your bars were on the floor. You let out a small giggle and laid in the bed with the 


End file.
